pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Entei
Entei (エンテイ Entei) is a -type Legendary Pokémon that is part of the Legendary Beasts trio from Generation II. Entei is a key character in the third Pokémon movie, Pokémon 3: The Spell of the Unown. Appearance Entei is a lion-like creature covered in brown fur with a long, thick mane covering its neck. It has gray plates surrounding the cape that makes it look as if smoke is coming out of a crater on its back. Entei has white paws and black cuff-like bands on its legs; It has a red face with a white plate that resembles a handlebar mustache on its face, and a three-pointed yellow crest on its forehead. Entei's head appears to resemble a kabuto, a samurai helmet. Special abilities It has the Pressure ability 100% of the time. Like Raikou, it likes to course headlong across the land in a display of its raw power; but instead of dishing out lightnings, it spouts flames that are hotter than magma. It also sends up massive bursts of fire that utterly consume all that they touch. It is also said that every time it roars a volcano erupts. In the anime Pokémon Movie 13 In Zoroark: Master of Illusions, Entei appears as one of two forms; an illusion made by Grings Kodai in order to make Zoroark seem like a villain and as one of the Guardians of Crown City; a Shiny Entei. Evolution This Pokémon does not evolve. Game info Game locations | pokemon=Entei| goldsilver=Roaming Johto| gsrarity=One| crystal=Roaming Johto| crarity=One| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Roaming Kanto (With Bulbasaur As Starter Pokémon)| frlgrarity=One| diamondpearl=Pal Park or Trade| dprarity=None| platinum=Pal Park or Trade| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Roaming Johto| hgssrarity=One| blackwhite=PokeTransfer or Trade| bwrarity=None| }} Pokédex entries |name=Entei |gold=Volcanoes erupt when it barks. Unable to restrain its extreme power, it races headlong around the land. |silver=A Pokémon that races across the land. It is said that one is born every time a new volcano appears. |crystal=This brawny Pokémon courses around the earth, spouting flames hotter than a volcano's magma. |ruby=Entei embodies the passion of magma. This Pokémon is thought to have been born in the eruption of a volcano. It sends up massive bursts of fire that utterly consume all that they touch. |sapphire=Entei embodies the passion of magma. This Pokémon is thought to have been born in the eruption of a volcano. It sends up massive bursts of fire that utterly consume all that they touch. |emerald=Entei embodies the passion of magma. It is thought to have been born in the eruption of a volcano. It blasts fire that consumes all that it touches. |firered=A Pokémon that races across the land. It is said that one is born every time a new volcano appears. |leafgreen=Volcanoes erupt when it barks. Unable to restrain its extreme power, it races headlong around the land. |diamond=It is said that when it roars, a volcano erupts somewhere around the globe. |pearl=It is said that when it roars, a volcano erupts somewhere around the globe. |platinum=It is said that when it roars, a volcano erupts somewhere around the globe. |heartgold=Volcanoes erupt when it barks. Unable to restrain its extreme power, it races headlong around the land. |soulsilver=A Pokémon that races across the land. It is said that one is born every time a new volcano appears. |black=It is said that when it roars, a volcano erupts somewhere around the globe. |white=It is said that when it roars, a volcano erupts somewhere around the globe. |black 2=It is said that when it roars, a volcano erupts somewhere around the globe. |white 2=It is said that when it roars, a volcano erupts somewhere around the globe. |x=A Pokémon that races across the land. It is said that one is born every time a new volcano appears. |y=It is said that when it roars, a volcano erupts somewhere around the globe.}} |name = Entei |xyspr = Entei_XY.gif }} Attacks Gallery 244Entei_OS_anime.png 244Entei_OS_anime 2.png 244Entei_DP_anime.png 244Entei_Dream.png 244Entei_Pokemon_Stadium.png 244Entei_Pokemon Colosseum.jpg 244Entei_Pokémon Ranger.jpg Entei_Unleashed_TCG_artwork.jpg PokePark-Blue Artwork.jpg Trivia *The term "Legendary beasts" is the only technically correct term to refer to Entei and its companion legendaries, due to the fact that rather than having specifically canine or feline traits, all three of the trio share both. *The common debate of the legendary beasts' origins is skewed in the belief they all either follow the role of being cats or dogs; however the legitimate origins of these beasts is truly a mixture of both creatures along with mystical beings as well. Entei bears a strong resemblance to the Chinese Guardian Lions of Chinese lore and the Shisa of Okinawa legend; both of which are lion-dog creatures of Asian folklore. Entei also exhibits lion like behavior and has been known to roar as such. In addition, Entei's design is extremely similar to that of a beast from Norse mythology. *In Japanese, the name Entei literally means "Flame Emperor". *Entei is the only legendary beast not to have a patterns on its body. Raikou has lightning-like patterns and Suicune has diamonds on it. *According to research, when Entei roars, a volcano will erupt on the other side of the world. *Entei doesn't have a tail unlike Raikou and Suicune. However, the ash/smoke-like flowing mane on its back slightly resembles a tail. Category:Beast Trio